Changes in Alabasta
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: About a week has passed since Alabasta was saved from the diabolical hands of Crocodile. Alabasta is healing. And Vivi and Kohza after some years apart are discovering some feelings for one another.


Chapter 1.

It was now 7:00 am in the country of Alabasta. It was a week since the now ex-Warlord of the Sea Crocodile was defeated by Straw Hat Luffy and Alabasta was saved from his vile plans. The country that was almost destroyed by civil war was healing and would try and regain it's former glory with the help of everyone.

In the palace Vivi has just woken up from a great good night's sleep as she sat up in her bed with a smile on her face. She looked out the window and saw all of the beauty that was outside of the palace. Vivi thought to herself " _After all the years of strife, pain and struggle it's good that Alabasta is at peace again."_

Vivi then got up out of her bed and she saw Karue who was still asleep and she smiled at him. Karue looked very peaceful as he was sleeping. Vivi walked over to him and petted him gently as she said to him "Karue it's morning time to get up sleepyhead."

Karue's stirs and his eyes openly sleepily as he sits up and gets up. Vivi smiles at him and she hugs him and he hugs her back by wrapping his wings around her. Vivi smiles and soon they both break apart from the hug.

Vivi smiles and she says "Hey Karue what do you say coming with me. I think I'll go for a walk today."

Karue smiles, nods his head and squawks a squawk of approval. Vivi smiles at this and she says "I'm glad you approve. I prefer to walk with a friend. As it's always better to have a good time with a friend. We'll head out after breakfast."

Karue nods in agreement. A knock on the door is heard and Vivi walks over to the door. She opens it while wondering who it is and she sees Terracotta there whose smiling. Terracotta says "Good morning Princess Vivi. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

Vivi smiles "That's good to hear thank you Terracotta. I'll get dressed then I'll be right down."

Terracotta bows and walks away. Vivi then closes the door and goes over to her closet and starts to pick out and outfit as Karue watches on. Vivi decides to pick out a pink tanktop and light blue jeans and takes out a tan belt with a silver buckle and high heeled-sandals as she wanted to look casual today.

She also takes out a pink hair ribbon as she plans to wear her hair in a ponytail. Vivi then leaves for her dressing room which is a bit away from her room. She opens the door to her bedroom and walks down a hallway with her clothes under her arm. Karue is following her.

Soon they reach the door to the dressing room. Vivi opens it and as she walks in says to Karue "I'll meet you downstairs Karue."

Karue salutes Vivi who enters the dressing room and she closes the door behind her. Vivi then goes in and puts down the ribbon for her ponytail on the table by the mirror. There is a brush across from it.

She then got dressed into the outfit that she had picked out for herself and soon was finished as she fastened her belt and puts on her sandals. Then she sits on the chair infront of her mirror and starts brushing her hair. She thinks about her times with the Straw Hats as she brushes her hair.

She smiles at the thoughts of all the adventures that she and they have all enjoyed together. And soon Vivi is done brushing her hair as she holds it up into a ponytail. Then she wraps the pink ribbon around it. Vivi smiled at herself in the reflection as she put a hand on her bangs and ponytail to make extra sure that she looked good.

She then sat up from the chair and walked to the door as she opened it and closed it. Vivi then made her way to the dining room with a smile on her face as she remembered how not too long ago the Straw Hats were lodging here.

She still remembered how lively the palace felt with them. Vivi said outloud to herself "I hope they're all doing ok. No I'm sure they are. If they could defeat Baroque Works and Crocodile and save Alabasta then they can do anything."

She soon after walking a bit and thinking about the old times makes it to the dining room and sees that breakfast is ready and Karue was already here himself. She soon sees Pell whose sitting and notices that the others are there too. Vivi smiles "Good morning everyone."

Cobra said smiling "Good morning Vivi. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept very well last night." Vivi replied with a smile.

As they're all eating the delicious breakfast Cobra says to Vivi "So Vivi what are your plans for today?"

"Well I think I'll take Karue and have a nice day out for myself today." Vivi replied.

Cobra smiles as he takes another bit of his food and sips his drink then swallows and says "That sounds nice it's a wonderful day outside."

Vivi nods in agreement to what her father says. Igaram who as usual was feeling very concerned for Vivi's safety spoke up "Excuse me King Cobra sire. Maybe I or one of the guards should accompany Vivi."

Cobra shakes his head "I don't think that will be necessary Igaram. I am confidant that Vivi will be alright and will be careful and safe."

Vivi nods and smiles and then she says to Igaram "If it makes you feel any better I'll bring Eyelashes along with Karue when I go out today does that sound ok?"

Igaram nods in agreement with a sigh "I suppose so."

Terracotta patted her husband's back to comfort him as she could tell he was still worried somewhat. Vivi looks at this and smiles as she and the others all continue this wonderful breakfast. Pell smiles "This food is wonderful."

Igaram smiles at Terracotta "You have sure outdone yourself this time my dear."

He kisses her cheek and Terracotta smiles and kisses his cheek and she says "Thank you Igaram. I'm always happy to know that people enjoy my meals. It always does my heart good."

Every smiles as she says this. Soon after some more eating and conversation everyone has finished their breakfast. Vivi sits up and pushes her chair in and she says "I will see you all later today."

They all nod in agreement and Vivi first goes to the bathroom to before heading out. After she's done with that and she washes her hands she then leaves the palace with Karue by her side. Karue looks very happy as does Vivi.

They both go look around for Eyelashes. When they see him Karue quacks at him. Eyelashes who was resting gets up and sees Vivi and Karue and he goes over to them. Vivi smiles and she pats Eyelashes head and says "Good morning Eyelashes. Would you like to come with me and Karue for a nice day out?"

Eyelashes smiles and nods. Vivi smiles and she and Karue soon leave the palace grounds as they start walking throughout Alubarna. The citizens see the three of them and wave. Vivi smiles at them as she waves back to them all.

Some children came to greet Vivi as she was walking with her two companions. Vivi smiled at them and greeted them back as they walked away. Everyone was very happy to see her today. Vivi herself was equally happy to see them too.

Soon as she kept walking and was enjoying herself on this beautiful day she sees Kohza nearby with a horse by his side. Vivi saw him and she waved at him and called to him cheerfully " Good morning Kohza how are you doing?"

Kohza hears this and goes over to Vivi with his horse with a smile on his face. He soon gets to her and says "Hello there Vivi. I was just on my way to the palace to go and see you. I really wanted to see you."

Vivi smiles at this and looks away to hide a bit of a blush "That's very kind of you Kohza."

Vivi and Kohza haven't seen much of each other in the past few days as Kohza was busy doing his part to help things in Yuba. Vivi herself had found recently that maybe the feelings that she had for Kohza weren't strictly of the platonic sort.

Vivi looks at Kohza and she says "So how's things going in Yuba?"

"They're going well. I decided that I should come to pay you a visit. So are you up to anything special today?" Kohza replied and asked.

Vivi said "Nothing much really. I was just going out for a walk. You can come along if you'd like."

Kohza smiles "That sounds great I'd love to."

Vivi smiles and says "I'm glad that you would."

Kohza nods and he smiles as well. So with that he and Vivi go walk around with Karue, Eyelashes and Kohza's horse with them. Vivi and Kohza were both enjoying each other's company as they watched. Kohza looks around and says "Alubarna is healing wonderfully."

Vivi nods in agreement "Yes it is. It feels like all of Alabasta is doing well. I'm confidant that soon it will be the way it used to be."

Kohza said with a smile "Maybe it will even be stronger. Perhaps the recent events have solidified the bonds with the King and his people."

Vivi nods in agreement "That's a great way to think about it."

Kohza smiles "Thanks."

They keep walking and talking as they continue on their walk through Alubarna. They talk about recent events and some other things. Then Kohza has a thought and then he gives Vivi a look and says with a sound of urgency in his voice "Vivi do you think it would be ok if you and I went to some place around here to have a private conversation just between us."

Vivi noticed the urgency in his voice and she nodded and saw an alleyway and started heading over there with Kohza as she was holding his hand. They were both in the Alley Way as Karue, Eyelashes and the horse were waiting. Vivi said to Kohza "Kohza what's wrong are you feeling ok?"

Kohza nods "Yeah I'm fine... It's just... I.."

He looks down to side on the ground. Vivi feels concern for her childhood friend. Kohza says "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for my part in all that has been happening in Alabasta for these past years... Even now when we're at peace... I still... Feel guilt for the role that I've played in all of this..."

Vivi said "Kohza... You don't have anything to apologize for.. It's not your fault... Crocodile is the one who had caused all that had happened in Alabasta that led to the Civil War and all the pain. Not you."

She held his hands to provide some comfort to him. Kohza then looks Vivi in the eyes with tears in his own eyes and he says "You're a very kind person Vivi. You're the best of us all. If only I had just placed my trust in your father like my father had told me to."

Vivi is surprised at the tears in his eyes. She had never seen Kohza cry at least not in a long time anyway. She hugged Kohza tightly to comfort him and Kohza while still in tears had smiled and he hugged her back.

Vivi said with a smile on her face "You only did what you thought was right and was best for this country. You love Alabasta like I do. And everyday since we were children I've always been honored to lead the Sand Sand Band alongside you."

Kohza smiles and he pats her head with one of his hands as she continues to hug him "Thank you Vivi I needed to hear that. You're a great leader yourself Vivi and I think that you're very brave and strong."

Vivi smiles at him and she says "Thank you so much Kohza. It wasn't just me who saved Alabasta."

Kohza looks at her with a little bit of surprise on his face. He then spoke "It wasn't?"

Vivi shakes her head "No you see I had some help from Luffy and his pirate crew The Straw Hat Pirates."

Kohza then thought for a moment and he then remembered how he heard his father say the name Luffy before. He also remembered that when Vivi was talking about the journey she went on. He also recalled that she said she wished she could keep on traveling with them.

He then replied "You mean... the people that you were addressing while Igaram had taken your place during your speech at first... They were Luffy and the Straw Hats?"

Vivi smiles and nods as she and Kohza had finally broken apart from their hug. She says "Without them I never could've saved this country. I had thought about going with them but... I realized.. That I was needed here."

Kohza smiles at this. Vivi then says while looking down and smiling a sad smile "They will always be my friends. They let me know of that without saying a word."

Kohza kisses Vivi's forehead surprising her by doing so. She looks him in the eyes and sees Kohza smile a bit. Kohza says "I'm glad that you stayed Vivi. Remember you will always have people who love and care for you with them and your loved ones here as well."

Vivi smiles and nods in agreement. Kohza then says to Vivi "Vivi.. I love you... And by that I don't mean as a friend... Or as family... I'm romantically in love with you... And would you be my girlfriend?"

Vivi blushes heavily at this as she looks at Kohza in surprise. She had no idea that he had these type of feelings for her before. Vivi then looked at the look on Kohza's face. He was looking somewhat nervous now.

Kohza thought that maybe he had acted impulsively and may have just damaged his friendship with Vivi in a severe way. Vivi then smiled at him and said while hugging him tightly again said "Kohza. I love you too and I'd love to be your girlfriend. No I'd see it as a great honor."

Kohza smiles and hugs Vivi back. Karue, Eyelashes and the horse were peeking on this moment and they both looked happy for the new couple. Kohza and Vivi were feeling very happy and then they soon broke apart from the hug.

Vivi smiles at Kohza "I have an idea.. Why don't you accompany me to the spot where me and Karue had both bid farewell to the Straw Hats."

Kohza nods with a smile "I'd love nothing better."

Vivi smiles at him and she kisses his cheek. Then Kohza gets on his horse and Vivi on Karue and they both head for the spot Vivi was telling him about and Eyelashes came with them as well. Soon they all reach that spot.

Kohza and Vivi both looked out to the sea and saw where the Going Merry had once been. Vivi smiles "I will never forget what they've done for us."

Kohza smiles "I wish I could thank them."

Vivi says "Maybe I could send a letter to them mentioning your thanks."

Kohza smiles and nods "I'd love that thank you Vivi."

He holds Vivi's hand as she holds his too. Kohza looks at Vivi with a smile on his face and she looks back at him with a smile. They both hug each other tightly and then they look at each other and get closer to each other and kiss.

Karue and the other two look on smiling. Then they both decide to turn away and leave these two alone but still stay nearby. On this day romance blooms like a wonderful desert flower in the country of Alabasta.

This is the end.

Please R&R.


End file.
